


To Hear You Smile

by TiredCoffeePlantBoy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredCoffeePlantBoy/pseuds/TiredCoffeePlantBoy
Summary: Blinded by one unfortunate event, Hideyoshi Nagachika doesn't know if he will ever be able to see again.He changes schools and meets Ken Kaneki, a new classmate. The two develop a close friendship.But what happens when you start to fall for your best friend?Contents: fluff, angstStarted: February 2020Ended: -
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	To Hear You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> ahem again just me moving from wattpad to ao3

"This is the new student, please present yourself to the class." Said the teacher, but all he could hear was his voice. I wonder what he looks like- how they all look like?

"Hello, I am Hideyoshi Nagachika, but that's a mouthful. So just call me Hide. I hope to get along with everyone." Said the blonde male with a smile. After the class greeted him, he went to sit down where the teacher showed him.

He could feel the stares and hear the whispers already. It felt awkward to sit there and know people were talking about him. Of course, that didn't mean they were talking bad things about him. But thinking that can't be helped.  
To try and take his mind off the other classmates, he decided to talk to his desk mate. "Hey." He whispered. He wanted to hear his desk mate's voice because he loved imagining how people looked based on their voice.

"We'll talk during the break. I want to pay attention." Whispered back a boy who Hide imagined had black hair and green eyes. "Sorry." He added, not to seem rude.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Said the blonde then listened to what the teacher was saying, trying to memorize things then and there. If he didn't memorize them in class, he knew for sure he would never. Because once he gets home he forgets all about school.

Once the bell rang he turned his head towards his desk mate and smiled. "Pretty boring lesson, huh?" Said he.

"Not really. I kinda enjoyed it." Said the other male. "Oh, I'm Kaneki by the way. Ken Kaneki." He added.

"Pleasure to meet you." Said the blonde and paused. "I like your hoodie, where'd you get it from?" He added.

"Oh, thanks I-. . . Wait I'm not even wearing a hoodie." Said Kaneki. In fact, he was wearing a white shirt with a black sweater over it.

Hide moved his hand in front of his eyes then back down, signaling that he's blind. "Yeah, I was taking a guess. So, how do you look?" He asked, keen to know.

"Oh? Well, I'm dressed in a white shirt with a black sweater over it, grey jeans and black shoes. I have black hair and grey eyes, also I'm eerily pale even though I try to stay in the sun." Said Ken.

"Do you have your nails painted black?" Asked the blonde.

"No, why?"

"You kinda sound like it. I don't know how to explain it." Said Hide. He soon heard a small chuckle, and the blonde couldn't help but smile too.

"The teachers would kill me if I painted my nails black." Said Kaneki.

Soon, the bell rang, and break was over.  
The day went by pretty fast. Faster than usual, Ken thought. Before Hide, he hadn't really made much conversation with any of his classmates. It was the usual small talk. The boring, shallow kind. But when he talked with his new classmate, he felt like the other was genuinely listening.

"Wanna go grab a cup of coffee?" Hide asked after class as him and Kaneki were walking out of school. The black haired boy offered to walk the blonde to and from school, since he enjoyed his company. They held hands as they walked at a relatively slow pace, both of them wanting to spend more time together.

"It's late. Drinking coffee at this hour will keep you awake." Said Ken as he looked at Hide then back ahead.

"Tea, then?" Asked the blonde, turning his head towards his friend's direction with a smile so bright it was almost blinding.

"Can't say no to that smile, can I?" Said Ken with a small smile. The blonde could hear it. Not only had the other's voice changed when he was smiling, but also his pronunciation of words. It was beautiful, and different from other smiles he had heard before.

"Soo, what's your answer?" Asked the blonde.

"Yes, I will go drink tea with you." Said Ken. "Where do you wanna go?" He added.

"Surprise me."

"That's not a smart thing to say, for all you know, I could be a ghoul." Kaneki joked, faking a scary tone.

"Oh no~ I'm terrified!" Said the blonde, keeping the joke going. They both laughed, and Hide felt so happy to be able to hear the other's laugh. "You have a really nice smile." Said he after the chuckles and giggles died down. And just before Kaneki replied, Hide added, "I can hear it. I know it sounds weird."

"Thank you. And no, actually, it doesn't sound weird at all. I can kinda imagine what you mean." Said Ken, reassuring his new friend.

The two boys got to the teahouse Kaneki had in mind. It was his favourite since it had good tea and it was filled with pretty plants and flowers. The sweet scent of tea filled the air as they walked in.  
They took a seat at an empty table then ordered. Kaneki got some green tea and Hide got some vanilla black tea.

"Still, what about grabbing some coffee tomorrow before class?" Asked Hide, resting his head in the palm of his hand.

"Sounds good. I know a really good cafe, not too far away." Said Ken as he took a sip of his tea. "It's called Anteiku." He added.

"Ooh, I've heard of it! I'm excited, I heard a lot of good stuff about their coffee. I'm not the biggest fan of simple coffee, though. It's too bitter for me. I enjoy it with some milk and a hell of a ton of sugar." Said the blonde with a small chuckle then took a sip of his own tea.

"Can you even call that coffee anymore?" Joked Ken, looking at his friend with raised eyebrows. "I wouldn't be able to drink it with sugar or milk. I don't like it." He added.

"Then you've never tried my coffee. You'll fall in love with it. It's the best." Said he proudly, a wide smile on his face.

"No way~ Your coffee? The best? I'll be the judge of that." Said Ken. They both laughed as the conversation moved on. The topic changed a lot, from coffee to music to manga, etc. Nonetheless, both boys were having fun talking.

Kaneki walked Hide home as promised then went to his own apartment.

This seemed like the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
